Dustbunny
Hey guys! Dustbunny here! This time... On a WIKI!!! How snazzy is that? "Hello every body, it is Dustbunny and we are playing..." Those are the opening words of one of YouTube's favorite gaming bunnies! The Dustbunny YouTube channel is hosted by Hunter Johnson, an aspiring author who is writing a book and working on his YouTube channel. He started his YouTube channel on April 9, 2014 and has since been uploading Let's Plays and thumbnails with bunny ears. He is joined in some videos by his collaborator, Libcraft (See Collab below) and together they create some of the best content on his channel. As well as shoot each other in the back. Dustbunny's Profile Picture Channel Dustbunny started the channel Dust Bunny on April 9, 2014. He has managed uploading a video a day, save for Sundays. His channel is different in the way that it is funny, and good quality, but without all the obscenities that some Let's Players have. Making him a good option for kids of all ages and somebody parents can trust. However you will occasionally hear the words ''"Oh my gingersnap!" "Sweet NIBLETS!" "Oh my WORD!" ''and even: ''"AGHsafakfjalkjfdoiajf" ''On his channel are videos of games of all sorts. He has played everything from Horror, to simulator games to FPS. He has also played quite a few indie titles and really enjoys them. CO-OP/ Collab Plays Dustbunny has played with many friends of his, however the one he collaborates and uploads with the most is Libcraft who also has a YouTube channel (Link Below) They know each other in real life and have been friends for quite sometime. They even decided to start their own Channels together and help each other out. There is also a friendly competition to see who can become famous first (Vote Dustbunny) Some of their collaboration videos include: Counter Strike: Global Offensive https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yRzIo5wgL8 Star Wars Battlefront 2 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcWwv5XwZP4OafLznwoYHb7WglQlgTwRR They also did something unprecedented and never done before. They made a comparison video of themselves. They both played the game Vanish and then edited their videos so you could see what happened to them in turns and see how their reactions differed. Their collaboration videos have received good responses from the community at large and have both happily stated that they would love to continue collaborating with each other. Style Dustbunny's style is different in that he is sarcastic with a very (false) sense of bravado. Not only that but through all of the horror games that he plays, he is in someway searching for the happy place that is Rainbow City. He has however, yet to find it and will keep playing horror games until he does. Not only does he commentate his videos with that sense of style he also started using a face came with the video"SWBF2- Han Solo Didn't Have A Lightsaber!" In his videos he retracts a bit from the constant screaming and goes for a more tactful, smart, sarcastic commentary that not many others have. However he is prone to scream in horror games when something scary pops up. (See ''"AGHsafakfjalkjfdoiajf" Quote Above) '' Category:List of Let's Players Category:Let's Player Category:Let's Play Category:Male Let's Player Category:Male YouTuber Category:YouTube Gaming Category:Youtube Category:Video Games Category:Videos